


Welcome to the New Age

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Spiderman AU, isak is fascinated and excited, superhero!even, they're living in new york city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Even is getting used to his new life as a superhero when he meets someone who has an offer he isn't quite sure he can reject.





	Welcome to the New Age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vorfm95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorfm95/gifts).



> Someone very special and dear to my heart has her birthday today so I made an attempt at writing a superhero fic. MARTA I LOVE YOU and I know you love Spidey and I still kinda owe you a real Spiderman fic but I hope you still like this for now. I'm sososo happy to have you in my life and as a friend, you inspire me and I love that we talk almost every day. Thanks for educating me in all things Marvel so my next fic that has some superhero content will be much more accurate than this mess lmao.  
> So anyway, I hope you like this and you'll probably even get a second part because nothing much has happened here but I'm sick so my brain couldn't chuck out more than this. Love youuuuuu <333
> 
> (Title from Radioactive by Imagine Dragons because we just talked about it yesterday and the song is a bop)

It was just Even’s luck that he was being mugged when he was already late. 

Moving to New York had been Even’s escape and not an excuse for robbers to attack him. Yet, they didn’t seem to have gotten the memo. So Even was pretty pissed. What was it about him that seemed to attract the bad guys?

This one really had it out for him too, drawing a knife from his pocket, the blade flashing in the dim light of a nearby streetlamp. 

Even groaned, pulling his hands out of his hoodie pockets. With a flick of Even’s wrist, the evil smirk was wiped off the robber's face as he stared wide eyed at his hand that had formerly held the knife and was now stuck to a garbage bin. His eyes trailed to the ground where the knife had fallen and then up at Even. His lips were parted in confusion.

Even sighed, shaking his head. As much as he was still learning to control his powers, it was nice to have a defense mechanism against people like that. Another flick of his wrist and the robber’s other hand was glued to the garbage bin as well and just to be sure, Even applied the same method to the guy’s ankles.

“Now,” Even huffed, stepping into the robber’s personal space, “I’d appreciate it if you stopped doing shit like that.” For emphasis, he bore his finger into the guy’s chest and he tried to recoil but didn’t quite manage due to his restraints. “Promise?”

The robber nodded frantically but Even just raised his eyebrows.

“Listen, you can’t keep living your life like that. Mugging innocent people? Get a real job, dude. You’re a smart guy, you don’t need to do this. Do you have family?” The guy’s eyes widened and Even sighed, “Relax. I’m not gonna hurt them or whatever. What I’m trying to say is, what would they think if they found out you were ambushing and intending to hurt people? Don’t do that to them, man. Buy yourself a suit in the morning and apply for the job you’ve always wanted!”

He nodded again but Even knew his little speech usually didn’t stick with them.

He sighed. His job here was done. “Alright, mate. Have a nice night!” He patted the guy’s shoulder and walked off.

“Hey!” The robber called after him, “Are you gonna get these webs off of me?”

Even turned around with a smirk. This was his favourite part. “Get them off yourself. See it as stage one of shedding your old behaviours and becoming a new person!”

Even was really running late now. While he had enjoyed his late night stroll through the city, now other means were needed. He shot a web far above his head and a moment later, he was swinging between rows of skyscrapers through the lights of New York City.

He reached his destination only ten minutes late, all but stumbling into the abandoned building, effectively drawing everyone’s attention to him. “Sorry, sorry, I know I’m late. I had a— bit of a problem on the way.”

“What kind of problem?” A girl with short blonde hair asked — the only one around who at least seemed to tolerate him here.

Miles huffed a humourless laugh, “You really have to ask, Sonja?”

At his words, Even’s expression turned sheepish and if it weren’t for the collective enhanced hearing abilities in the room, no one would have heard Even’s mumbled, “I was about to be mugged.”

“See!” Miles exclaimed triumphantly, “Maybe you keep getting targeted by villains because your fucking picture is pinned to the wall in every villain’s den across the city!” The assembled people muttered their agreements but Miles’ voice was surprisingly kind when he told Even, “You need a suit like the rest of us. People recognise you and we can’t have you jeopardise Peter Parker’s legacy.”

Even sighed. It wasn’t like he had asked to be part of this. “Well, it’s not like I can walk into a costume rental and get a Spiderman costume! Those are impractical as fuck! How am I gonna—“ 

Miles shut him up with shoving a bunch of red and blue fabric in his arms. “Here. Now actually use it to _keep your identity secret._ ” He gave Even a warning glare when Even opened his mouth to argue some more — just for the hell of it — and then addressed the rest of the room, “Now let’s get this meeting started already. We’ve got some more members and I think we really need to figure out how to put a stop to this.”

Even kind of tuned out, he was okay with fighting bad guys every now and then but the business part of being a Spiderman bored him. He worked better alone anyway and containing a bunch of radioactive spiders that went around biting people and turning them into yet another Spiderman — or Spiderwoman — seemed kinda impossible.

“Hey Sonja?” Even whispered to the girl next to him while the others were still throwing around ideas how to find a spider in a city of almost nine million people. “Wanna fuck up some bad guys after?” So maybe Even was really into the thrill of finding villains before they found him. It was much more exciting and gave him some useful advantage.

Sonja rolled her eyes. “I’m not getting myself in danger just for the heck of it. Didn’t you have enough of an adrenaline rush already with that robber?”

Even groaned. The one friend he had in this group and she didn’t even support him in his reckless endeavours. “Fine,” He huffed, starting to draw patterns and shapes on the ground with shooting webs from his hands.

Sonja nudged him in the ribs painfully. “Pay attention!”

Even didn’t drop out of school and moved to New York City to try his luck as an artist to spend his nights attending Spiderfamily meetings that bored the hell out of him.

 

When Even was finally allowed to leave, he couldn’t bolt out of there quickly enough, using his abilities to put two blocks between himself and the abandoned building they had held their meeting in before he decided to walk the rest of the way home.

“That was _so cool_!”

Even startled so much, having been lost in his own thoughts, that he shot a web at the guy who had thoughtlessly approached him.

“That _is_ so cool!” The guy exclaimed, staring down at the web on his chest, touching his fingers to it and having it stick to them. “Holy shit!”

If Even was honest, he was a little taken aback. This guy clearly wasn’t a bad one but it probably still went against the rules that Even had outed himself in front of him as Spiderman, especially now that Miles had given him the suit and expected him to stay under the radar.

“I saw you defeating that robber earlier!” The kid said — really, with his curly hair and angelic face, “the kid” seemed the right description for him — bouncing on his feet excitedly, “And then you did this swinging around the rooftops thing and dude, you’re fast but— I managed to follow you! Was that a secret meeting you were part of? Is that like the assembly of superheroes of the city? This is so exciting, oh my god!”

Even was tempted to shoot a web at his mouth just to shut him up. Miles would have his head if he found out about this. “What did you take, kid?” He tried, “You’re delusional!”

The boy stared down at his chest pointedly. “There’s a literal spiderweb on my chest! You’re Spiderman?!”

Even groaned, looking around the street. There weren’t really any people around but he grabbed the guy’s arm anyway and pulled him with him. “You can’t tell anyone about this,” He said when they stood behind the dumpster in a narrow alley, concealed from curious eyes.

“That’s no fun!” He pouted, “I went as Spiderman for Halloween last year and I tried to work on something so I could shoot silly strings from my wrists by just flicking them but it didn’t quite work out so I just took a bunch of cans with me. It was fun!”

Even couldn’t help the small smile tugging on his lips. But he sobered up pretty quickly, remembering Miles’ words. “What’s your name?” He asked.

“Isak!”

Even nodded, “Okay, Isak. Tell your friends you met Spiderman or whatever but if, by any chance, we cross paths again, don’t point at me and yell that I’m Spiderman. It’s dangerous for me and— everyone involved if you do.” He didn’t feel bad omitting the fact that he had gone around flaunting his identity just a couple hours ago — that wasn’t any of Isak’s business.

Isak’s eyes widened. “Could you _die_?” He whispered, leaning closer as he said it.

Even gulped, not meeting his eyes. He didn’t like to think about those consequences. There’d been a couple occasions — before and after becoming a superhero — that he’d been face to face with death and that was maybe the one thing that scared him shitless. It was fun to feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins when he fought villains but it was only fun as long as he didn’t think about what would happen if he lost one of those battles.

Noticing the change in mood, Isak changed the subject, “Every superhero needs a badass sidekick, right? Can I be your sidekick? Please?”

It was surprising how much better Even felt right away. He laughed quietly. “No.”

“No? But—“

“Kid, I don’t know you and you don’t know me… you have no idea what you’re asking me to be a part of so _no_ ,” Even interrupted him, his voice leaving no room for argument.

And yet, Isak didn’t give up. “First of all, don’t call me ‘kid.’ It looks like we’re roughly the same age. Second of all, we can get to know each other! I’m chill. You’d like me! Please, Spiderman, I just want something exciting to happen to me for once! I’ll even get a sidekick name that’s cool but will still make clear you’re the boss!”

Even couldn’t help but chuckle. “That’s not how it works.” And yet, the thought of having someone who’d support him in his hunt of villains seemed nice. To have _a friend_. “It’s late, you should get home and get some sleep.”

“Okay, but can I give you my number? So you know how to reach out when you need me?”

Even rolled his eyes but pulled his phone out of his pocket anyway, giving it to Isak.

“Thank you, Spiderman!” Isak beamed at him and that sunny smile was worth everything.

Even smiled back at him. “You can call me Even.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments or with leaving kudos or come talk to me on tumblr at julian-dahl <3


End file.
